In the art of electric motor driven pumps, particularly enclosed or unitized motor driven pumps, such as used for condensate pumping applications, it is desirable to provide such pumps with an integral liquid reservoir at which is mounted the pump motor for driving a suitable pump impeller. Such pumps are desirably fabricated to be as inexpensive and compact as possible and typically include an AC electric motor directly driving the pump impeller and enclosed in a motor cover or shroud.
Heretofore, pumps of the general type described above have experienced inadequate motor cooling air flow characteristics. Since such pumps are typically fabricated of molded plastic components and are desired to be mechanically efficient, excessive heating of the motor and the associated housing structure is undesirable.
However, in accordance with the present invention an electric motor driven pump is provided which overcomes disadvantages of prior art pumps and provides several features which are advantageous.